elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Marbruk (Online)
Marbruk is a city in the region of Greenshade, Valenwood. Thalmor representatives may be contacted about decorum and proper behavior while in the city. The city is on the border of Aldmeri Dominion's territory.Dialogue with residents of Marbruk The city was designed by the First Aldmeri Dominion as a means of creating more cohesion between the three Aldmeri races of the Khajiit, Bosmer and Altmer. It serves as an outpost for the Dominion's armies in Valenwood to defend the area from the armies of Cyrodiil. The high Altmer presence in the city has resulted in some local Bosmer to consider the city to be an Altmer colony rather than a multicultural centre to be shared between the three Aldmeri races.The Dominion's Duty: Marbruk Opposition towards the city tends to be strongest in Bosmer cities such as Woodhearth, and less prevalent among local Bosmer in the areas surrounding Marbruk, who find the city fascinating. The city was constructed with stone imported from elsewhere in the Aldmeri Dominion on the explicit command of Queen Ayrenn in order to respect the Green Pact which is held in high esteem by local Bosmer.Marbruk Builder's Log Locations Calastil's House Cassirion's House Earrastell's House Laurosse's House Marbruk Fighters Guild Mages Guild The Racuvar Bala Gandra-Lye and Crown of Nenalta are located at the guildhall, along with the very rare plants like Crimson Nirnroot, Domica Redwort, Roland's Tear, and Gleamblossom, inside the Relic Room. These items are references to previous games in the series. Marbruk Outlaws Refuge Nimare's Noble Steeds Queen's Residence The Queen's Residence is where Ayrenn stays whenever she is in Marbruk. The book The Dominion's Duty: Marbruk is located there. The Foundation of Trust "The Foundation of Trust" is the name of Marbruk's local bank. It is run by Talqua and his assistant Nidras. The Parchment & Horn Quests The Artisan Forthor's Cursed Axe Troublemakers Of Knives and Long Shadows Notable items *''Kuralit's Clue'' *''Valenwood Hounds'' – Mages Guild *''Zuzik's Clue'' *''Wenridil's Logbook'' – During "Of Knives and Long Shadows" Characters *Adamir ("Troublemakers" Initiator) *Aldarnen *Ambaril *Ancarive *Antur *Ardorin *Azurdat *Braghul *Bur-Tee *Calanye *Camyaale *Carimalda *Chee-Dum *Calastil (Calastil's House) *Captain Sarandil *Cassirion *Cinnar ("The Artisan" quest giver) *Corelanya *Danoso Darethran (Mages Guild) *Drivas (Fighters Guild member) *Earrastel *Eldumoril *Eralgor *Eraegaer the Kill-Happy (Undaunted) – Crypt of Hearts Dungeon obtained. *Elderien (Bard) *Elondore *Endaron *Eralgor *Erinel *Farcaano (Alchemist – Mages Guild) *Fendros Faryon *Fenila Redoran *Filedh (Female Bosmer Dancer) *Filingaer *Ghobargh (Guild Trader) *Giralon *Gloraneth (Backback Upgrade) *Goudadul (Guild Trader) *Hadima *Hantaari *Hasiwen *Herald Fisalie (Mages Guildhall) *Hesolmo *Hrolvar *Ilmure (Armorer) *Iramo *Kasafia *Kunerr-jo *Laelrion *Lanende *Laurosse *Lenahawn (Traveling Merchant on the road south) *Lilatha *Marbruk Guard *Mendreval (Leatherworker) *Minurta *Miratar *Mirnarie *Naaniel *Nalyarie (Tailor) *Nimare (Stablemaster) *Nithiel *Nulion (Merchant – Magus) *Quertasse *Rilding *Royal Guard *Sarirna (Carpenter) *Shalirr *Sincantar *Sleeps-on-Shield (Undaunted) (can buy a drink for this character as part of an achievement) *Tarak *Tarie (Calastil's House) *Tarwen (Magister) Mages Guild *Timiwe (Mages Guild) *Timion *Vault Sentry (Mages Guild) *Valentique (Fighters Guild) *Wilbern (Clothier) *Wenridil *Yenabi *Zuzik Enemies *Wenridil's Shadow Appearances * * de:Marbruk fr:Marbruk ru:Марбрук Category:Online: Greenshade Locations Category:Online: Cities Category:Cities in Valenwood